


Black cat

by icecreamlism



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: James Jr. loves his brother, Other, cat Alexander, idk what to tag, pure Alexander, try read it, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamlism/pseuds/icecreamlism
Summary: They said cat has 9 lives.Alexander believed it.





	Black cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 15 mins, forgive me.

Alexander was borned as a kitten, like, werekitten. He has a cat ears and a long, black tail. His habits are cat too. Everyone loves him, except his own father.

 

“ _You’re a monster!”_

_“Having you was a mistake.”_

_“Go fuck yourself.”_

 

They weren’t the worst words Alexander had heard from his father. But to be honest, he doesn’t know anymore what is _the worst_ for him.

 

He did try to cut them off, but it hurts too much he blacked out just from trying to cut his left ear. He woke up with his mother crying and said if he cut his ears, he would be definitely deaf. So Alexander has to let it on because he doesn’t want to see his mother cry again.

 

Someone told him ”Cats have 9 lives, you know, son?” and Alexander thinks it is the only benefit for being a cat, so he keeps protecting his mother when his father beats her. 

 

Another one who loves him is his brother. They love each other so much. James likes to play with Alexander everyday after they came back from school. An old toy mouse, a dirty knitting ball, they were poor but James likes to finding all toys he thinks his little brother will like it.

 

This is another one day they play together.

 

“James! James where are you~?” Alexander asked, his tail wagging slowly with curious, then he saw his brother on the other side of the road, a broken fishing rod with a fur of something on the tip.

 

“Lexi! I found a new toyyyyyy!”

 

“What?! Let’s play! Let me play!”

 

Alexander’s eyes sparkling with excited, he ran over the street at the moment one truck was driving in his way with a full speed. James’s eyes widen, trying to stop his little brother.

 

"Alex, go back!”

 

But that was _too late_.

 

"Nya!”

 

Alexander cried out. The last thing he saw is his own father, smiling on the driver seat in that truck-

 

**_Bang._ **

 

"Alexander!!!”

 

He heard James’s voice, smelling blood, his eyes are real heavy, and everything goes black.

 

Alexander lost all his nine lives.

 

_Maybe father will forgive him for this._

**Author's Note:**

> #kxzfic  
> if you have anything to request, my tumblr -> @icecreamlism
> 
> thanks.


End file.
